Blood, Sweat and Tears IX
Blood, Sweat and Tears IX is the 64th CPV produced by SCAW. It is the 9th in the chronology. It took place on January 15, 2017 (originally November 2016) from The Dome at America's Center in St. Louis, Missouri. The card was comprised of 14 matches, including two in the Preshow. Shazam and Thor wrestled for the SCAW Championship in the main event. Card BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWChampionship.png|Shazam (champion) vs. Thor for the SCAW Championship BloodSweat&TearsIXRobinvEdwardElric.png|Robin vs. Edward Elric - Hell in a Cell Match (Special Referee The Green Lantern) BloodSweat&TearsIXTeamGuilevTeamSuperman.png|Guile, Dante & Ghost Rider vs. Superman & The 80's Express - Six Man Tag Elimination Match BloodSweat&TearsIXCaptainAmericavIronMan.png|Captain America vs. Iron Man BloodSweat&TearsIXHellboyvAlbertWesker.png|Hellboy vs. Albert Wesker BloodSweat&TearsIXTheJokervSpider-Man.png|The Joker vs. Spider-Man BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWInternet&Zero-OneChampionships.png|Solid Snake vs. Jin Kazama for the Internet Championship and the Zero-One Championship - Winner Take All BloodSweat&TearsIXMoneyintheBank.png|Tommy Vercetti vs. Angry Video Game Nerd vs. Liu Kang vs. The Gladiator vs. Yusuke Urameshi vs. Brian Urlacher - Money in the Bank Ladder Match BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWWomensChampionship.png|Lara Croft (champion) vs. Chun-Li for the SCAW Women's Championship BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWLegendsChampionship.png|Ryu Hayabusa (champion) vs. Homer Simpson vs. Anakin vs. Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Mr. Clean vs. Jack Sparrow for the SCAW Legends Championship - Six Pack Elimination Challenge BloodSweat&TearsIXSCAWTagTeamChampionship.png|Drax the Destroyer & Prince of Persia (champions) vs. King & Kenshin Himura for the SCAW Tag Team Championship - King & Kenshin will leave SCAW if they lose BloodSweat&TearsIXUkyo&ShampoovAvril&AmyLee.png|Ukyo Kuonji & Shampoo vs. Avril Lavigne & Amy Lee Preshow Santa Claus pinned Michael Myers after the Down the Chimney to win a Street Fight. Casey Jones and Red Hood wrestled to a double count out. Deadpool hyped up the crowd but was confronted by Magneto. They came to blows with the former triumphant. Preliminary matches Bruce Wayne welcomed everyone to Blood, Sweat & Tears. Solid Snake pinned Jin Kazama after a top rope DDT to retain the SCAW Zero-One Championship, and win the SCAW Zero-One Championship. Snake became SCAW's third Double Champion. The Gladiator defeated Tommy Vercetti, Angry Video Game Nerd, Liu Kang, Yusuke Urameshi, and Brian Urlacher in the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. King & Kenshin Himura defeated The Prince of Persia & Drax the Destroyer to win the SCAW Tag Team Championship. Kenshin made Drax submit with the Himura Lock. Kenshin & King's careers were also saved. Casey Jones and Red Hood brawled backstage until Casey KO'd Red Hood by slamming his head onto a door. Harry Potter thinks that no one will stop him until Inuyasha came out and took Potter out via an Iron Reaper Soul Stealer. This is Inuyasha's first appearance since Halloween Manik 2014. Dante and Ghost Rider took out Optimus Prime backstage. He-Man couldn't save him in time. Ryu Hayabusa defended the SCAW Legends Championship in a Six-Pack Elimination Challenge. *Ichigo Kurosaki made Anakin submit with the Walls Of Ichigo. *Jack Sparrow pinned Mr. Clean after the Stranger Tides. *Homer Simpson pinned Sparrow after the Simpson Stunner. *Ryu Hayabusa pinned Homer after the Hayabusa Axe Kick. *Ryu Hayabusa made Ichigo submit with the Hayabusa Stretch to retain. Chun-Li pinned Lara Croft after a springboard corkscrew crossbody to win the SCAW Women's Championship. Jill Valentine and Melinda May mockingly applauded Chun-Li. Iron Man pinned Captain America after a copycat American Slam. Casey Jones and Red Hood continued brawling backstage until Red Hood made Casey Jones tap out to the Code Red. Bruce Wayne announced that Optimus Prime is out of the Elimination Tag Match, but there will be a replacement for Team Superman. Hellboy made Albert Wesker submit to the Hell's Gate. Rayne threw the backstage commentator Nastia Liukin into a glass window in frustration for being left out of the event. Superman, He-Man & Batman (Optimus Prime's replacement) defeated Guile, Dante & Ghost Rider in a Six Man Tag Team Elimination Match. *Guile pinned Superman after the American Slam. *Batman pinned Guile after the Bat Bottom. *He-Man made Ghost Rider submit with the Power of Grayskull. *Batman pinned Dante after the Bat Breaker. Casey Jones and Red Hood brawled again in the ring until Jones hit Red Hood with the Goongala Driver. Shampoo & Ukyo Kuonji wrestled with Amy Lee & Avril Lavigne in a tag team match. Avril abandoned Amy Lee. Shampoo pinned Amy Lee after the Kiss of Death. Edward Elric pinned Robin after catching him in midair with the Sudden Alchemy to win the Hell in a Cell Match. Elric and the special referee Green Lantern shook hands afterward. Jean-Luc Picard got Kenshin, King, and Solid Snake to dance with him. The Joker and Spider-Man wrestled. Spider-Man came out dressed in the symbiote costume but it was an imposter to ditract Joker. The real Spider-Man attacked Joker from behind with a steel chair. Spider-Man pinned Joker after hitting him with the Spidey Sense and the Five Star Spider Splash. The match was just 27 seconds. Main event Shazam pinned Thor after hitting him with his own hammer, the Thunderstruck and the Glorious-ity to retain SCAW Championship. Thor assaulted Shazam out of frustration then hit Shazam with a Mjolnir as Thor celebrated to the crowd despite not leaving as the champion. Results *¹ - Kenshin & King must both leave SCAW if they lose. Category:Blood, Sweat & Tears Category:Missouri cpvs Category:2017